


Bird Boy

by Garpie64



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jason Todd, Cervix Penetration, Dick turns into a giant bird, I'm not sorry, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Shameless Smut, Stomach Bulge, but he's still upset about the joker, do not copy to other sites, jason didn't die, this is just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Jason's heat arrives in time with Dick being called to Gotham for backup. An already anxious alpha worried over his mate in another city doesn't mix well with the strange serum turning people into monsters.





	Bird Boy

If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

It had taken Dick more coercing than he had planned to get Jason to stay home after Tim called for their assistance. Even with the threat of looming heat, Jason wasn’t letting Dick go out alone. He was literally clinging to Dick as the man tried to edge towards the window in full Nightwing gear. There was no way Dick was going to let Jason stumbled out of the apartment with how strong his scent was becoming. It was all too easy to overpower Jason with his growing submission.

“Jason,” Dick growled pinning Jason full bodily down on their bed. “You’re about to go into heat. You’re staying here in our bed until I can come back and take care of you. Got that?”

Jason full on whined. His head twisted and he pulled weakly at Dick’s grip on his wrists. Dick closed his eyes, inhaling sharply when Jason bucked up against him. 

“No. If I have to stay than you have to stay.”

“Jay,” Dick sighed relaxing. He tried to roll the tension out of his spine. 

Looking down at Jason’s face he saw flashes of a younger Jason swaddled in bandages and clinging to life in a hospital bed. He had been so small, small enough that Dick could carry him effortlessly. He was still tiny. Even Damian stood a couple of inches taller than him. The news had been a shock coming back from an off world Titans mission. The family in chaos, his Little Wing in a coma, he raced straight from the Titan’s Tower to the hospital ignoring his own injuries. Dick leaned down tucking his head into the curve of Jason’s neck. Jason stilled. A soft purr started as he nuzzled into Dick’s hair. Dick closed his eyes as he let Jason’s scent fill his senses.

How many nights had he spent at Jason’s beside praying he would wake up? How many arguments with Bruce throwing blame left them both in pain? And then there were the nightmares, the panic attacks, the fights that often turned physical after Jason woke up. Jason had almost died trying to find someone he thought might love him like Bruce and Dick should have. He had run straight into the arms of a stranger looking for that affection and that woman had betrayed him.

Robin died in that warehouse and for awhile it seemed Jason had too. He couldn’t touch the suit. He had changed too much. He couldn’t take Bruce’s overbearing or face the new kid taking his place. He had to leave so Dick had taken him in, helping him become Sparrow and relearn how to fly. Sometimes Dick had to wonder how he ended up bonded with such an incredibly strong omega.

“Dick, don’t go.” Jason curled up against him. Dick sighed and sat back. 

OF all the issues he had before, Jason’s desperate need to know his family was safe. Normally he could handle it well, but not with heat fogging his mind.

“I’ll be fine, Jay. You’ll be fine until I get back.” Dick layered himself over his omega letting Jason feel his full comforting weight. “I won’t be alone. I’ll be with B and everyone else. Trust me, Little Wing.”

Jason whined, but reluctantly let go. Dick pulled away while Jason watched with an actual pout on his face. It was all too tempting to stay and take care of Jason especially when he looked so adorable in Dick’s stolen shirt that was far too big for his smaller frame. The end of the sleeves were crumbled in his hands as he wiped at his face. Bruce needed his help however and Dick needed to get out there. Everything inside him screamed not to leave his mate alone and vulnerable, but he was needed. He made one last check of his gear before turning to Jason on the bed. Jason sat on his knees, eyes already growing hazy. He pressed his head into Dick’s hand as he pet through his hair.

“I’ll be back soon, Little Wing and then I’ll stay right here with you.” Dick kissed his omega’s forehead before reaching over for some of their toys. He pressed a special dildo with a simulated knot at the base into Jason’s hand. “Until I’m able to take care of you, this will have to do.”

Jason whimpered in a last ditch effort to persuade Dick, but Dick simply smiled at him. He gave him another light kiss before slipping out. He knew leaving his omega who was going into heat went against everything inside him. He was leaving his vulnerable mate in another city across the bay while he was in heat. Everything inside him was screaming to bed down with Jason until it ended. It left an itch tingling beneath his skin and fueled his adrenaline. The edge made it hard to focus especially since there was some kind of serum turning people into monsters that were currently overrunning Gotham. Tonight was going to be a long night.

~ * ~

“Shit! Nightwing’s been infected. He’s gone full bird boy.”

“He took off before we could stop him. He’s heading towards the bay.”

“Nightwing’s break off towards Bludhaven. Someone warn Sparrow.”

~ * ~

It was official. Heat without his amazingly hot and extremely attentive alpha around was the absolute worst. Why had he ever fought Dick on helping him through them? Even when they were still just platonic partners, having Dick there to wait on him and cuddle would have been so much better than this shit. Damn Bruce for calling him in last minute. Dick was his now. He had rights as an omega and Dick had duties at home; namely fucking the heat out of him.

Jason moaned into the pillows. Waves of heat washed over him burning him up on the inside. His skin was hot to the touch. He’s already guzzled down two bottles of water. With his knees somewhat underneath him, he smothered himself in Dick’s pillow. One arm reached back between his legs pumping one of the bigger dildos into his cunt. Slick soaked the sheets beneath him and left his thighs coated in a thick layer. He’d give anything to have Dick between his legs lapping up his mess. He could just imagine it. Dick would kneel behind him watching him desperately thrust the silicone dick into himself. He could picture the amused look on his alpha’s face, the satisfied grin and hot desire.

He could imagine the obscene things Dick would tell him. Dick would goad him on, telling him to fuck himself like Dick would. He’d call him all the absurd pet names the sap of a man made for him. Every time Jason moaned, Dick would coo at him. Jason buried his face in Dick’s pillow gasping at their combined scent. Dick’s fingers would ghost over his skin, stroking his thighs or squeezing his ass. They’d trail up to his hole, teasing his rim before pressing in. Jason keened as he followed imaginary Dick’s trail slipping his own fingers into himself. He could hear Dick panting in his ear how messy he was. He shivered at imaginary Dick’s tongue lapping up slick from around the dildo.

Jason thrust his ass up into the air. His fingers plunged into his hole as he thrust the dildo harder into his cunt. His body craved his mate, his hips swaying as if he could persuade Dick all the way from Gotham to come back. At least he’d be open and prepared for Dick when he came home finally. His orgasm came in a rush short circuiting his brain. His nerve endings sparked. A scream echoed off the walls as he collapsed on the sheets. The dildo shifted inside him drawing a whine while he pulled his fingers from his hole. He whimpered into the pillows wanting Dick’s cock inside him, breeding him.

It took some time to gain some sort of sense. He untangled himself from the sheets and freeing the dildo. He groaned as he clawed his way out of bed to clean himself up somewhat with a wash cloth. Trudging through the apartment naked, Jason headed for the fridge looking for water or juice. Dick had emptied it out of anything that might upset his stomach earlier. It only took the one time Jason mistakenly grabbed beer and had a bad reaction to learn heat Jason blindly grabbed anything there. The apartment was quiet with most of the city sounds filtered out thanks to sound proofing. The apartment was dark and quiet and smelled heavily of home.

Jason grabbed a carton of orange juice and stumbled to find a glass when he heard a weight land on the balcony. He turned sluggishly at the sound of the balcony doors opening. The scent of his alpha surged in thick and heavy striking the primal part of his brain. Jason gasped dropping the carton on the counter and moaning as it triggered the heat addled part of him.

“Dick? You home already?” Jason yawned. He scrubbed his palm over his face taking a few lazy steps towards the balcony doors.

He was met by silence which made him scowl. Dick was talkative, even when injured. It had to be something serious to make him silent. Jason blinked his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. He couldn’t see much through the blinds. A deep rumbling growl froze him in his place. The doors creaked as they opened outwards letting the cool night breeze flutter the standing blinds. A beak parted the blinds followed by a large bird like head. Jason watched with wide eyes as an eight foot monster bird squeezed into the apartment.

“Holy shit.” Jason jumped back falling on his ass as the monster stepped towards him. The sharp scent of fear started to overpower the sweet heat smell.

The giant bird thing looked down at him, bright blue eyes focusing on him. A deem rumble escaped the beast in reaction to Jason’s fear. He still scrambled backwards as the beast took a few steps towards him. The monster lowered down rumbling in that familiar sound and those clear blue eyes urged him to calm down. He still remained panicked as large clawed hands reached for his nude form. Jason yelped as he was lifted off the ground, but surprisingly not lacerated by the claws. 

The beast was gentle as one large hand cupped the back of Jason’s neck and then the other drifted down to grip his ass. Jason remained stiff in the beast’s arms as it brought him up to his chest. The creature was massive, dwarfing Jason’s tiny height. He barely reached past the beast’s waist. The creature was packed with muscle, but surprisingly lean. It’s huge bat wings were tucked tightly against its back. Jason pressed his fists against that barrel chest leaning away even as he was manhandled closer. The bird monster kept purring in reassurance and kept petting his heated skin. 

Jason tensed as that dangerously sharp beak leaned towards him then turned into his neck and nuzzled against him. Jason sucked in a breath only to have potent alpha musk invade his nose, very familiar alpha musk.

“Oh god, Dick?!” Jason gasped pulling away to try and look at the giant bird face. His eyes darted over black fur and feathers when he caught the same blue from his Nightwing uniform. “Why are you a giant bird monster? What happened?”

Dick purred soothingly and went back to nuzzling into Jason’s neck. Despite his mind racing to figure out how this happened, his body relaxed. It sensed his mate and it knew what it wanted. Without his consent, he could feel his muscles going lax in submission. A hot wet tongue lapped over his skin quickly finding his puffy scent gland and lapping up the potent pheromones there. The blatant intimate touch sent a hard shudder down his body rekindling the fire simmering beneath his skin. That strange long tongue ran up his throat as he arched his head back, lapping at his jaw. Hot breath panted into his ear.

“Dick,” Jason couldn’t help how his fingers clenched in Dick’s dark fur or how he let a moan slip past his lips. He was still very much in heat, could feel it rising as he finally had what he wanted. Dick was home, but he was some strange monster beast. Still he couldn’t help his reactions. There was already that pretty flush his alpha so loved on his cheeks trailing down his throat. His body was giving back in to the haze of heat. A new wave of slick streamed down his inner thighs pumping more irresistible pheromones into the air.

Dick’s purr changed into something more akin to a lustful growl. Another moan escaped Jason as that long dexterous tongue lapped at his lips seeking entrance. He didn’t fight it, parting his lips and letting Dick press into his mouth. His moans were swallowed as Dick’s tongue filled his mouth. His fingers tightened in Dick’s fur when he felt that tongue slide further into his mouth. Repressing his gag reflex was habit with Dick pressing down his throat. He moaned at the feeling, tilting his head back to let Dick’s tongue slide further down his throat. Dick’s fucked his face often enough for Jason to take the invasion easily. He choked when he felt the slick pointed head of Dick’s cock rub against his ass dragging obscenely over his hole to leave precum across his lower back.

Dick rumbled deep in his throat when Jason’s legs tightened around him. He thrust his tongue deeper down his mate’s throat taking up every inch of space and bulging out his neck. He lapped at the inside of his throat, enjoying the taste of his soft mouth. Taking Dick’s cock down his throat wasn’t all that hard, but his hopefully temporary tongue was pushing much further than Jason was accustom. Dick pulled back to free his airway and letting Jason gasp in much needed air. Jason coughed while pressing his forehead against soft fur. He panted heavily against Dick’s chest. A sharp trill escaped Dick. Before Jason could recover, he was thrown over the kitchen island. The granite was ice cold against his heated skin causing a sharp cry to escape him while his back arched away from the stone.

Bird monster Dick nuzzled his knee in brief reassurance and then took his ankles in hand. Jason sucked in a breath as his legs were held into the air and hooked over fur covered shoulders. That dangerously sharp beak lowered down between his thighs. Apprehension spiked through him, making Jason’s breathing pick up as he pushed up onto his elbows to watch Dick. Crystal blue eyes flicked up to meet his own while a head that dwarfed him pressed against his thigh. The beak gently nipped the sensitive skin there. A hot tongue lapped out to soothe the sting. Dick trailed down to Jason’s messy cunt soaked with his juices and stinking of need. It drew in a creature running on instinct. Jason gasped as that smooth hard beak pressed flat against him allowing Dick to smell the heady scent.

The massive form shuddered. He quickly changed the angle of his head to lap teasingly at Jason’s folds. He let out a loud moan, falling back against the cold counter. Dick’s tongue rolled over him, teasing his clit and refusing to penetrate. Slick gushed from him, coating Dick’s beak and tongue in the powerful aphrodisiac. The bird trilled again before pressing his tongue into Jason. Jason let out a gasp. He arched up burying his hands in the fur of Dick’s head. His thighs trapped his head in place as they squeezed hard in pleasure and the sensitivity. That wonderful, cruel tongue wiggled deep inside him, plunging further until Jason could feel the tip press against the entrance to his womb. 

“S-s-hit.” Jason reached down to grip the edge of the counter. His knuckles turned white with the strength of his grip. He bucked up against Dick’s face. “God, Dick.”

Powerful massive hands wrapped around his thighs. Dick stood, pulling Jason up as well. He clamored to keep a grip on the counter where only his shoulders now rested. He dangled in Dick’s grip, but that tongue was wiggling and fucking into his cunt. What lingering tension existed bled out with his alpha’s attention. The sting of skin splitting under sharp claws was muted by the pleasure of having something filling him finally. Jason dared to glance down and get a good look at Dick’s cock. It was massive. Pink and swollen, the cock was smooth coming to a pointed tip leaking profusely. The thing was thick and long and Jason wasn’t sure he would be able to fit that beast inside of him. It stood up from a dark furry sheath twitching with want.

Jason wasn’t sure if he could take that cock, but he wanted it bad. He turned his hazy eyes back towards Dick. He was completely focused on eating Jason out, slurping down his juices and fucking his tongue as deep as possible. His grip tightened on Jason’s thigh and what had to be little trills of delight escaped him. Slick and spit dripped down Jason’s ass, coated his thighs and cunt. He was soaked thoroughly. Dick’s gaze flicked up to meet Jason’s fucked out eyes. For a moment the two just watched each other. Shivers trailed through Jason’s body as Dick’s tongue slipped out of him. He licked at his beak ineffectively and relaxed his grip on Jason’s thighs.

Dick moving Jason back onto the counter and stepping between his legs helped to clear his mind. He pushed himself up as that massive cock rutted against his stomach. Dick pushed Jason’s legs further apart and maneuvered his hips to press the tip of his cock against his entrance.

Jason sat up pressing a palm to Dick’s stomach. “Wait, Dick wait a minute.”

Unfortunately Dick was lost in lust and the instinct to breed. He pressed forward regardless of Jason’s protest. The first few inches slid in easily drawing a hiss from Jason as his body curled in against the intrusion. Dick was unbelievably thick. The large girth forced his cunt to stretch around him. Jason squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth as Dick pushed deeper. A strangled half moan half scream escaped him. He blinked up through tears at Dick’s face. The pressure didn’t let up. The slow pace made Jason grateful as inch by inch slipped inside him. A spark jolted up his spine when the thick cock brushed his g-spot.

All strength left him crumbling back onto the counter. His head rolled back as his hand fell against his stomach. He could actually feel a slight bump. Dick clacked his beak and jerked forward. Jason cried out, arching his back as Dick’s cock knocked against his cervix. He glanced down. There were still a few inches left and Dick seemed determined to bury himself in Jason. Dick gripped his thighs and yanked him closer forcing more of himself in. Jason shouted when that pointed tip speared through him. A sharp thrust and Dick was buried completely inside Jason. The head of his cock sat heavily in his womb pulsing and leaking precum inside him.

“Oh, oh god Dick. Fuck, fuck...ah, ah, fuck.”

Jason’s body shook. He stared up at the ceiling, gasping blindly for breath. His mouth hung open in a gasp that drew Dick in. He choked as Dick’s tongue thrust down his throat. His body tensed while his hands came up to tightly grip Dick’s chest fur. There was a war between heat and clarity within him. He could feel slick seeping out around Dick’s cock. He could feel the heat pooling in his gut as his body tried to fall back into heat. Dick’s tongue slipped from his mouth to lave over his chest and neck. His hips drew back drawing a sharp hiss before slamming home. Jason’s body jolted. He felt heavy heat inside him. It only took a few strokes before Dick was moving fairly quickly between his legs.

Jason gasped breathlessly for air. Sharp grunts were punched from his lungs. Tears gathered in his eyes, but he could feel the pain and the stretch ease with Dick’s continued thrusting. He lifted his head to look down his body. There was no mistaking the bulge in his belly following Dick’s cock. He watched mesmerized at how his body stretched to accommodate such a large cock. Dick was slamming deep inside him, abusing his womb and it was starting to feel good. It was starting to feel amazing. The first moan fell from from his lips urging Dick to quicken his pace. His large hips smacked into Jason’s ass sending slick and precum speckling over his fur.

“Dick, oh fuck.” Jason moaned arching up towards Dick’s chest. He managed to get one arm around his thick neck and gasped into his throat. He buried his face in that thick mane and Dick’s potent musk.

Dick was making noise of his own. He trilled and chirped and growled. His hands tightened around Jason keeping him still while he pounded into him. Jason was tight around him, tight and hot. Dick nuzzled into his hair fucking his mate as he felt the growing bulb at the base of his cock. It was thicker than even the rest of his cock and Jason felt it growing. His body seized, toes curling. He cried out as Dick’s knot swelled to its complete size pressing painfully against his walls. Dick screeched high pitch in his ear as he came. Jason winced at the uncomfortable sensation of hot cum pouring directly into his womb. His back bowed into an arch. Jason’s hands scrambled for something to grip onto. He nearly bit through his lower lip. The bulge in his stomach grew as more and more cum was pumped into him. The pressure had him writhing, crying big fat tears as Dick came in him, giving him exactly what his body had been demanding.

Every nerve sparked with mixed sensations. His mind was nothing but static. He could hear only white noise. Everything was overwhelming. His vision went white and then everything went black.

~ * ~

When consciousness finally returned, Jason was stiff and sore. He didn’t want to move. It took a great amount of effort to drag his eyes open. His lashes stuck together from his tears. The world was a haze of shifting muted colors and scents. He groaned in pain as he reached up to rub his pounding head. He took a few more moments to let the confusion slip away before really looking around the room. A new layer of confusion fell over him when he realized he was in his old room at the manor. He didn’t remember leaving the apartment. He was in heat. He never left the apartment when he was in heat.

Jason sat up carefully wincing at the soreness between his legs. He looked around the room once more. It was dark with the heavy curtains drawn to block out the afternoon sun. A glass of water sat at his bedside along with some pills left by Alfred. Jason swallowed down the medicine and drained the glass of water. It took some effort to pull himself out of bed, but he managed. At some point someone had dressed him in a shirt and sweatpants which he appreciated. His mind was still a bit clouded and the omega inside him instinctively went in search of Dick. Strangely he didn’t find his mate in his old room or in any of the usual spots either. He stumbled down to Bruce’s study turning the handles on the clock and stumbling down into the Cave.

The faint scent of his mate grew stronger and drew him directly to the cells. He blinked in question. Why would Dick be in one of the heavy cells? They only put the worst in there or one of them if something bad happened. Bare feet shuffled along the stone floor until he came ot the cell smelling strongest of his alpha. It wasn’t Dick he saw, but a massive black bird monster curled up in a ball. Jason’s mind was too cloudy to really question the voice in his head that reminded him Dick was turned into the bird thing. He just opened the cell door and slipped inside. Dick’s large head rose up and he greeted him with an attempted smile. Jason grumbled as he stumbled over to him and collapsed into his arms.

They could deal with what happened later. He’ll listen to Bruce’s worried lecturing while cuddling into Dick’s side reassuring both of them that he was okay. For now he was in post-heat and very much wanted to just bath in his mate’s scent. Dick began to purr as Jason burrowed into his arms, burying his face in soft fur. His large wings curled around creating a barrier to the rest of the world. Jason didn’t doubt that Dick was going to freak out once he was changed back. He’d deal with that when it came, but for now he was going to enjoy big furry Dick.

~ * ~

The second time Jason woke up, he was freezing. Jason grumbled turning to the nearest source of heat. He curled into Dick pressing his face in against his neck. Dimly he realized Dick was a lot less hairy, but he was cold and wanted to get warm.

“Jay, oh god Jason, are you all right?” Dick was on him in a second. He was completely naked and utterly panicked. Jason grumbled irritably as he was shaken away. “God, I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I hurt you. You know I never meant to hurt you. Please, baby, tell me you’re okay. God forgive me.”

“Dick, stop crushing me.” Jason grumbled wrapping his limbs around Dick even as the alpha tried to look over him. Dick’s eyes were darting over him while his hands checked for damages.

“God Jay, there was some kind of compound turning people into monsters and I got hit.” Dick was freaking out. “It sends you deep into instinct and I knew you were home alone in heat and I knew I shouldn’t have left you there vulnerable. You must have been so terrified. Oh god Jay, I – I raped you.”

“Whoa whoa, calm down Dick.” Jason woke up instantly. He cupped his cheeks and made the alpha look at him. Dick was so panicked. Jason could tell he was breathing too quickly.

Jason pressed his mouth to Dick’s, parting his lips and blew in air. Dick gasped into his mouth, but he paused. After a moment, he breathed the air back into Jason’s mouth. Jason took it in and gave it back. They shared breath like that for a few minutes as the tension slipped out of Dick’s body. Jason released his mouth. He let Dick fall down into his lap, nuzzling against his collarbone. Dick slumped into his lap, but wrapped his arms around his mate.

“You had a foreign substance influencing you and I was waiting for you to come home to me and fuck me into heaven.” Jason tilted Dick’s head up to meet his eyes. “I’m fine, Dick. You were rough and it might take a little while before I’m good to go again, but I’m fine and so are you. We’re here in the pack den where we’re safe until we want to leave.”

He leaned down to nuzzle raven locks. “I love you, Dick. I came down here to sleep with you in the cell because I wanted to be near you. We both know you would never hurt me on purpose...or unless I beg you for it, but babe you’re perfect.”

“Jay...I hurt you.”

“Hush, none of that. We’re going to go to the showers, get clean, and then we’re going to the room to sleep off the rest of my post-heat. We can deal with lectures later.”

Dick cracked a small, but loving smile. He nuzzled against Jason’s stomach pressing a kiss against his shirt before climbing to his feet. Jason looked up at him holding up his hands.

“Carry me?”

That made Dick snort. He easily scooped Jason up into his arms. “Of course, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/garpie64)


End file.
